13 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3408; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3409; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Dylemat Maksa, odc. 9; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Jedyneczka - Co przynosi szczęście a co pecha; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:35 Wesołe łotrzyki - Prima Aprilis odc. 12; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 91; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Tawerna pod rekinem - odc. 3; cykl reportaży 11:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Obiad w 5 minut 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.864; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 3/11 - Najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie - txt str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 14:20 Opole 2007 na bis - Kabaretron /2/; koncert 14:30 Kobieta zaradna; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1253; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu odc. 15; serial TVP 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3410; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3411; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - ON, Ona, ON; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Ciamajda smerfuje przyszłość odc. 40; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Imperium - cz. 5 - txt str. 777; film historyczny kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:00 Imperium - cz. 6 - txt str. 777; film historyczny kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:50 Życie po życiu - odc. 3, Daniel pierwszy i drugi; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 22:45 Gnoje; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1995) 00:10 Życie na gorąco - odc. 3/9 - Marsylia; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978) 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Ostatnie zadanie (Last Detail,The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1973) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 111/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 112/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 11 - Kaczka zapominalska 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 22/26 Koniec świata; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 264 Bolesna nieśmiałość; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Dieta - Cud (249); serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 14; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 116/162 Krew i honor; serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 65/75 Szósty zmysł; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Jak się nie ubierać - Jane seria III odc. 3; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:35 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Jooany Brodzik - Czy muszę cierpieć?; magazyn 14:05 Ryzykanci - s. 5 ep. 10/16 kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 15/22; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 49/66 - txt str. 777 kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 13/26 (47) Nieudane spotkanie; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 77/78 - txt str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (3); magazyn 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Wielki Poker - odc. 3; teleturniej 20:05 Podróże z żartem - Korea (27); program rozrywkowy 21:00 George Michael - 25 LIVE - Droga na Wembley (The Road to Wembley) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:35 Błękit oceanu - odc 3/5; serial kraj prod.Francja (2003) 00:10 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 3; serial TVP 01:00 Sekcja 998 - Komin, odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:30 Sekcja 998 - Urodziny, odc.4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 01:55 Supertalent - (9); widowisko 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Czas na bajkę 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Fakty flesz 08:50 Pogoda 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:56 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:06 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Fakty - Wrocław 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Motosfera 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty 18:30 Czarno na białym - materiały archiwalne TVP 18:40 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:45 Mołosfera 19:00 Pasmo zdarzeń 19:15 Antykwaryczne safari 19:30 Wilkanów - reportaż S. Kubiaka 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:57 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:44 Raport WSI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 Porwani w Bagdadzie, cz. II (Memoire de Otage`s); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:48 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:29 Kurier; STEREO 01:49 Pogoda; STEREO 01:52 Porwani w Bagdadzie, cz. II (Memoire de Otage`s); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:44 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot, odc. 92, 2007 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 321 06.50 Sekret Laury, odc. 111, serial Argentyna, 2004 07.45 TV Market 08.00 Wielka Wygrana, odc. 51 08.55 13 Posterunek, odc. 38, serial kom. 1999 09.30 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., odc. 82, 2006 10.00 Czarodziejki, odc. 15, serial USA, 1999 11.00 Dotyk anioła, odc. 15, serial USA, 1995 12.00 Pensjonat pod Różą, serial obycz., odc. 15, 2004 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial obycz. Argentyna, odc. 134 14.00 Miodowe Lata, odc. 41, 2000 14.45 Benny Hill, serial kom. GB 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 134, 2003 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Pogoda 16.25 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., odc. 83, 2006 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu, odc. 98, serial USA, 1997 18.00 Miodowe Lata, serial kom. odc. 42, 2000 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza, serial obycz., odc. 135, 2003 20.00 Liga Światowa Siatkówki 21.30 PREMIERA - Pyton 2, horror s-f, USA, 2002 21.55 Studio Lotto 23.30 Gdy księżyc ma barwę krwi, thriller sens. USA, 1997 01.30 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.30 Nocne randki, odc. 117, 2007 04.55 Pożegnanie TVN 05.45 Telesklep 06.35 Firma - magazyn 07.05 Magda M., serial obycz., Polska, Dolby 08.05 Magda M., serial obycz., Polska, Dolby 09.05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10.05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby-ego?, serial anim., USA 11.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 12.25 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.05 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 14.20 Pogoda na miłość, serial obycz., USA 15.20 Prawo pożądania, telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.20 Rozmowy w toku 18.30 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty - pr. informacyjny 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Uciekinier - film S-F, USA 1987 22.05 Wysłannik przyszłości - film sens., USA 1997 01.30 Siłacze - Strongcup - pr. rozr. 02.35 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny pr. rozr. 03.35 Telesklep 03.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.15 Nic straconego TV 4 06.05 V-max, mag. 06.30 Drogówka, mag. 06.55 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Duel Masters: mistrzowie kaijudo, serial anim. 09.00 Tok2Szok, pr. Piotra Najsztuba i Jacka Żakowskiego 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210, serial USA 12.05 Cała prawda, talk show 13.05 Kolarska Proliga 2007, Mistrzostwa Polski na czas, Kielce 13.40 Wygraj fortunę, pr. interaktywny 15.30 Mag. Żużlowy 16.00 Sposób użycia, serial kom.; USA 2007 16.30 Zasady gry, serial kom.; USA 2006 17.00 Siatkówka, Liga Światowa NAŻYWO! 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem, serial argentyński 20.05 Kuba Wojewódzki, gośćmi programu będą Tomasz Adamek i Paulina Młynarska 21.05 Boston Public, serial obycz., USA 22.05 Modelki, reality show 23.15 Playboy: Grzeszna Obsesja, film USA 01.15 Prawda w negliżu - serial USA 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.50 Muzyczne listy, mag. muz. 03.40 Sztukateria, pr. kult. 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 08.10 Bez śladu, serial sens., USA 09.10 Gorzka zemsta, telenowela 10.05 Inspektor Eddie, serial kom., USA/GB 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni, konkurs interaktywny, live 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta, telenowela 15.10 Nikita, serial sens., Kanada 16.10 Życie na fali, serial obycz., USA 17.10 Seans filmowy (TVN7), interaktywny pr. rozr., live 18.10 Inspektor Eddie, serial kom., USA/Wielka Brytania 19.10 Życie na fali, serial obycz., USA 20.10 Przed zachodem słońca, film obycz., USA 2004 21.45 Bohaterowie z przypadku, kom., USA 1998 23.45 Prawdziwe Cancun, dokument, USA 2003 01.35 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Jedyneczka - Kraina porcelany; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Tylko Kaśka - Kocham Jacka odc. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Miejsce dla ptaków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 09:55 Sekcja 998 - Córeczka, odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 My w Finlandii - Jak Polak z Finem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." Jubileusz Marka Grechuty cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 848* - Remont Europy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 W stronę świata - odc. 3* Wojciech Rogalski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:05 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (3); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę znać swoją przyszłośc?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Podróżnik - Szkoła tańca w Andaluzji; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Jedyneczka - Kraina porcelany; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - CHÓR HARMONIA 1886 - 2006; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Święta wojna - (259) Heavy Metal Krupniok; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Echo Bałtyku - Żegluga rzeczna a ekologia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 My w Finlandii - Jak Polak z Finem; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Sekcja 998 - Córeczka, odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 848* - Remont Europy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Myszki - odc. 11 - Zimowa wycieczka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na lato - Ziemia Lubuska na lato; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 M jak miłość - odc. 469; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 W środku Europy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Mastalerz, Magdalena Włodarczyk, Henryk Bista, Grzegorz Pawłowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Bronisław Wrocławski, Renata Domagała, Marcin Sosnowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Orkiestra Świętego Mikołaja; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Piotr Adamczyk na rzymskiej scenie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Sekcja 998 - Córeczka, odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 848* - Remont Europy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Myszki - odc. 11 - Zimowa wycieczka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1246; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Polska na lato - Ziemia Lubuska na lato; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 M jak miłość - odc. 469; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:50 Kronika XIX. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży.; STEREO 04:05 W środku Europy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Mastalerz, Magdalena Włodarczyk, Henryk Bista, Grzegorz Pawłowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Bronisław Wrocławski, Renata Domagała, Marcin Sosnowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Piotr Adamczyk na rzymskiej scenie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Discovery Channel 06.00 Supermaszyny 07.00 Wojny na złomowisku 08.00 Miejscy odkrywcy 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 11.00 Fani czterech kółek 12.00 Supermaszyny 13.00 Wojny na złomowisku 14.00 Miejscy odkrywcy 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Superjazda 17.00 Narodziny śmigłowca, film dok. 18.00 Amerykański chopper 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 21.00 Duchy zmarłych lokatorów 21.30 Duchy zmarłych lokatorów 22.00 Duchy 23.00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa 23.30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa 00.00 Strefa śmierci 01.00 Strefa śmierci 02.00 Strefa śmierci 03.00 Auto dla każdego 04.00 Superjazda 05.00 Piąty bieg 05.30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego National Geographic Channel 08.00 W świecie krokodyli, serial dok. 08.30 Poskramiacze węży, serial dok. 09.00 Śladami Biblii, serial dok. 10.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. 11.00 Tuż przed tragedią, serial dok. 12.00 Wielkie konstrukcje, serial dok. 13.00 W świecie krokodyli, serial dok. 13.30 Poskramiacze węży, serial dok. 14.00 Śladami Biblii, serial dok. 15.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. 16.00 Język macek i czułków, film dok. 17.00 Czysta nauka, serial dok. 18.00 Przyczyny epidemii, serial dok. 19.00 Błękitne cuda, film dok. 20.00 Wielkie konstrukcje, serial dok. 21.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. 22.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. 23.00 Tamy i bombowce, film dok. 00.00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć?, serial dok. 01.00 Tajemnice Biblii, serial dok. HBO 06.30 Dick i Jane. Niezły ubaw, kom. krym., USA 2005 08.00 Rekin i Lava, film przyg., USA 2005 09.30 Rocketman, kom., USA 1997 11.05 Oszukani, dramat Kanada 2003 12.40 Omagh, dramat Irlandia/GB 2004 14.25 Metallica. Some Kind of Monster, film dok. 16.45 Pogodynka, kom., Kanada 2005 18.15 Dick i Jane. Niezły ubaw, kom. krym., USA 2005 19.45 Premiera. Cinema, cinema, mag. 20.10 Na stojaka!, kabaret i satyra 20.40 Rzym, serial obycz., GB/USA 2005 21.25 Rzym, serial obycz., GB/USA 2005 22.20 Pracownik miesiąca, kom., USA 2004 23.55 VI Batalion, dramat wojenny, USA/Australia 2005 02.05 Królowie i królowa, obycz., Francja 2004 04.35 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006, relacja HBO 2 06.30 Szczwany lis, dramat obycz., USA 2004 08.35 Zazdrosny Bóg, dramat obycz., Wielka Brytania 2005 10.10 Prawda i inne kłamstwa, kom. romantyczna, Hiszpania 2004 12.10 Rycerz Pierwszej Damy, kom., USA 1994 13.45 Człowiek ringu, film biograficzny, USA 2005 16.05 Zaginiony synek, thriller, Niemcy/USA 2006 17.35 Raj odzyskany, film obycz., USA 1991 19.25 Z ust do ust, kom., USA 2005 21.00 Ekipa 2, serial kom., USA 2005 21.30 Ekipa 2, serial kom., USA 2005 21.55 Wyspa, film sens., USA 2005 00.10 Zauroczony, kom. romantyczna, USA 2004 01.45 Chaos, dramat obycz., Polska 2006 03.50 Uzbrojeni nieletni, film dok. 04.35 Z ust do ust, kom., USA 2005 Eén 09.00 Donna op één 12.10 De rode loper 12.30 Vriend of vijand 13.00 Het journaal 13.25 Het weer 13.30 1000 Zonnen & garnalen 13.50 Thuis 14.15 Clips 14.40 Wielrennen 17.35 Buren 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 Vriend of vijand 19.00 Het journaal 19.35 1000 Zonnen & garnalen 19.55 Het weer 20.00 F.C. de Kampioenen 20.35 Sister act 22.10 Extra lottotrekking 22.15 Tour 2007 23.10 Het journaal laat 23.30 KENO-uitslagen 23.31 Euro millions-uitslagen 23.35 Het weer 23.40 Mersey beat 00.40 De rode loper 01.00 1000 Zonnen & garnalen 01.20 Doorlopende herhalingen van Het journaal laat en weer Canvas 07.00 Symfollies 07.05 Hopla 07.10 Bumba 07.15 Circus Hocus Pocus 07.20 Het zandkasteel 07.35 Draakje 07.40 Tweenies 08.00 Samson & Gert 08.25 Lazytown 08.50 De Smurfen 09.15 Miss BG 09.30 Lilo & Stitch in het Disney festival 09.55 De hopeloze heks 10.20 De drie vrienden en Jerry 10.30 De avonturen van Kuifje 10.55 Filmfabriek 12.20 Out there 12.45 Disney classic cartoon 15.30 Hopla 15.35 Musti 15.40 Draakje 15.45 Het zandkasteel 16.00 Piet Piraat 16.05 Tweenies 16.30 Samson & Gert 16.55 De Smurfen 17.20 Lilo & Stitch in het Disney festival 17.45 Miss BG 18.00 Oggy en de kakkerlakken 18.10 Spring 18.35 W817 18.50 6Tien 19.10 Degrassi 19.35 Third rock from the sun 20.00 Terzake zomer 20.50 Around the world in 80 treasures 21.50 De canvascrack 22.25 Carrie and Barry 22.55 Sporza 23.45 Hide and seek 01.00 Doorlopende herhaling van Terzake zomer TV5Monde 06.00 Journal 06.30 Télématin 08.00 Journal Radio-Canada 08.30 Les coups de coeurs de Bruno 09.00 Silence ça pousse 09.30 Leplus grand musée du monde 10.00 TiVi5 10.55 Des chiffres et des lettres 11.20 Tout le monde veut prendre sa place 12.00 TV5monde l’info 12.05 Escapade gourmande 12.30 Plus belle la vie 13.00 Rumeurs 13.30 Journal belge 14.00 Elisa 16.00 C com-ç@ 16.30 Questions pour un champion 17.05 Les fondus de la forêt 18.00 Journal 18.20 Le journal de l’éco 18.30 B.R.I.G.A.D. 19.20 B.R.I.G.A.D. 20.30 Journal France 2 21.00 Ma télé bien aimée 23.00 Journal 23.10 Journal suisse 23.40 L’agence coup de coeur 01.45 Journal afrique 02.00 Les fondus de la forêt 03.00 Documentaire 04.00 Répétition continue MTV 06.00 MTV Breakfast club 08.00 Breakfast club MTV top 10 09.00 Real world/Road rules 09.30 The assistant 10.00 Degrassi 10.30 The real world 11.00 Top 11 at 11 12.00 Brand new chart 13.00 Top 25 15.00 Punk’d 15.30 Viva La Bam 16.00 Drop the beat 16.30 Laguna beach 17.00 Room raiders 17.30 Dismissed 18.00 My supersweet 16 18.30 Real world/Road rules 19.00 True life 20.00 Pimp my ride 20.30 Wanna come in? 21.00 My supersweet 16 21.25 Made 22.20 Making the movie 23.10 Asian screen 01.30 Top 25 03.30 Insomnia CNN 06.00 CNN today 09.00 Business international 10.30 World sport 11.00 Larry King 12.00 Business international 13.00 World news Asia 14.30 World sport 15.00 World news Asia 16.00 Your world today 20.00 World’s untold stories 20.30 World business today 21.00 World news Europe 21.30 World business today 22.00 World news Europe 22.30 World sport 23.00 Business international 00.30 World sport 01.30 The daily show with Jon Stewart 02.30 International correspondents 03.00 Larry King live 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World’s untold stories 05.30 World sport Canal + Sport 07:00 Legia Warszawa Lech Poznań 03.11.2006 - piłka nożna 09:30 Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski Wisła Kraków 05.11.2006 - piłka nożna 12:00 Warsaw Snooker Tour (2) - snooker 13:50 Warsaw Snooker Tour - snooker 16:30 Czempioni w Plusie - magazyn sportowy 17:30 BOT GKS Bełchatów Kolporter Korona Kielce 04.11.2006 - piłka nożna 20:00 WNBA Action! - magazyn koszykarski 20:30 Tajniki przyrody 5 (59) - film dokumentalny 21:00 Miasto gniewu - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 22:55 Wisła Kraków BOT GKS Bełchatów 11.11.2006 - piłka nożna 01:25 Siedem dni od mistrzostwa - reportaż 02:10 Intersection - melodramat, USA 1994 03:50 Droga do Guantanamo - dramat dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2006 05:25 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 Eurosport 08.30 Watts magazyn sportowy 08.45 Escape magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych 09.15 Żużel - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 10.15 Rajdy samochodowe - International Rally Challenge w Wyborgu 1. dzień 10.30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga światowa runda finałowa 11.30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 5. etap: Chablis - Autun 12.30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France start 6. etapu 12.45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Niemiec wstęp 13.00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Niemiec trening w klasie 125cc 13.45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Niemiec trening w klasie MotoGP 14.45 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 6. etap: Semur-en-Auxois - Bourg-en-Bresse 17.30 Rajdy samochodowe - International Rally Challenge w Wyborgu 1. dzień 18.00 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody World Tour w Berlinie: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 19.00 Siatkówka plażowa - Zawody World Tour w Berlinie: Mecze ćwierćfinałowe mężczyzn 20.00 Strongman - Grand Prix Łotwy 21.00 Timbersport - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 21.30 Timbersport - Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 22.00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France najważniejsze wydarzenia 23.00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23.30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga światowa runda finałowa 00.30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France najważniejsze wydarzenia Ale Kino! 08:00 Cudzoziemka - film psychologiczny, Polska 1986 09:50 Berlin Alexanderplatz (8/14) - serial obyczajowy, RFN/Włochy 1980 11:00 Berlin Alexanderplatz (9/14) - serial obyczajowy, RFN/Włochy 1980 12:10 Kroniki Science Fiction - film dokumentalny 13:15 Wojna światów następne stulecie - film sf, Polska 1981 15:00 Miłość i śmierć na Long Island - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1997 16:40 Jedząc kiełbasę - film krótkometrażowy 17:05 Zbliżenia - film dokumentalny 17:40 Tysiąc miliardów dolarów - film sensacyjny, Francja 1982 20:00 Głosy - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2000 21:50 Shaft - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2000 23:35 Tombstone - western, USA 1993 01:50 Z moich ust - thriller, Francja 2001 AXN 06:20 Wyścig 7 (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 07:15 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (3) - serial sf, USA 2004 08:10 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe 7 (8/16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2003 09:05 Władca zwierząt 3 (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 2000 10:00 V.I.P. 2 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 10:55 Wyścig 7 (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 11:50 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe 7 (8/16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2003 12:45 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (3) - serial sf, USA 2004 13:40 Władca zwierząt 3 (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 2000 14:35 V.I.P. 2 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 15:30 Wyścig 7 (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 16:25 Premiera: Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (4) - serial sf, USA 2004 17:20 Robinsonowie: Wyspy Perłowe 7 (9/16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2003 18:15 Premiera: Władca zwierząt 3 (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 2000 19:10 Premiera: V.I.P. 2 (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 20:05 Poszukiwani (6) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Premiera: Martwa strefa 3 (5/19) - serial grozy, USA 2004 22:00 Premiera: Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 23:00 4400 2 (12) - serial sf, USA 2005 00:00 Poszukiwani (6) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2003 00:55 Martwa strefa 3 (5/19) - serial grozy, USA 2004 01:50 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 02:45 4400 2 (12) - serial sf, USA 2005 Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania (220) - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Babski wieczór - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 1998 10:15 Zasoby ludzkie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Wlk. Brytania 1999 12:05 Komedia patriotyczna - komedia, Rosja 1992 14:00 Na kolanach - film kryminalny, Włochy 1978 15:55 Chmura - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Argentyna 1998 18:00 Prosta historia - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania/Francja/USA 1999 20:00 Jak być nieszczęśliwą i lubić to - komedia, Hiszpania 1994 21:35 Babski wieczór - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/USA 1998 23:25 Cyrkowy numer - film erotyczny, Francja 2003 00:25 Obsesja zazdrości - film erotyczny, Francja 2004 02:00 Midnight Express - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 1978 Polonia 1 06.35 Sally czarodziejka (odc. 21) serial animowany 06.55 Zorro (odc. 20) serial animowany 07.20 Celeste 2 (odc. 84) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Gustavo Bermúdez, Lydia Lamaison, Ivo Cutzarida 08.10 Top Shop magazyn reklamowy 19.00 Celeste 2 (odc. 85) telenowela reż. Nicolás Del Boca, wyk. Andrea del Boca, Gustavo Bermúdez, Lydia Lamaison, Ivo Cutzarida 19.45 Studenci (odc. 3) serial dla młodzieży 20.35 Preludium wojny serial dokumentalny 21.40 Bill Cosby Show serial komediowy wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Keshia Knight Pulliam, Malcolm-Jamal Warner 22.05 Ziemie toskańskie serial dokumentalny 22.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 23.00 Polskie Foki magazyn erotyczny 23.35 V 7 program erotyczny 23.40 News program erotyczny 23.50 Amore TV magazyn erotyczny 00.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 00.10 Erotyczne sensacje program erotyczny 00.30 Top modelki program erotyczny 00.45 Reflex magazyn erotyczny 00.55 Erotyczna giełda program erotyczny 01.10 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 01.25 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 01.45 Zaniedbywana mężatka magazyn erotyczny 02.00 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 02.10 Foki Ewa program erotyczny 02.30 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 02.40 Oferty towarzyskie program erotyczny 03.00 Turbo Sex Hotel program erotyczny 03.20 Night Shop magazyn erotyczny 03.35 Gry na telefon program interaktywny TCM 06.45 Herbaciarnia Pod Księżycem komedia reż. Daniel Mann, wyk. Marlon Brando, Glenn Ford, Machiko Kyô, Eddie Albert 08.45 Umarli w butach western reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Anthony Quinn, Arthur Kennedy 11.00 Trzy krótkie słowa komedia muzyczna reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Fred Astaire, Red Skelton, Debbie Reynolds, Vera-Ellen 12.40 Dolina zemsty western reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Joanne Dru, Robert Walker, Sally Forrest 14.00 Osobne stoliki film obyczajowy reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. David Niven, Rita Hayworth, Deborah Kerr, Wendy Hiller 15.40 Rudowłosa melodramat reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Jack Carson, James Cagney, Olivia de Havilland, Rita Hayworth 17.20 Zigzag thriller reż. Richard A. Colla, wyk. George Kennedy, Anne Jackson, Eli Wallach, William Marshall 19.05 Gdzie są szpiedzy komedia przygodowa reż. Val Guest, wyk. David Niven, Françoise Dorléac, John Le Mesurier, Cyril Cusack 21.00 Topkapi komedia sensacyjna reż. Jules Dassin, wyk. Akim Tamiroff, Maximilian Schell, Melina Mercouri, Peter Ustinov 23.05 Ucieczka Logana film SF reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Michael York, Richard Jordan, Jenny Agutter, Roscoe Lee Browne 01.00 W końcu czyje to życie? film obyczajowy reż. John Badham, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, John Cassavetes, Christine Lahti, Bob Balaban 03.00 Biały żar dramat kryminalny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Virginia Mayo, Edmond O'Brien, Steve Cochran 04.55 Yankee Doodle Dandy musical reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. James Cagney, Joan Leslie, Walter Huston, Richard Whorf TVN Style 06.00 WF ćwicz razem z nami 06.15 WF ćwicz razem z nami 06.30 WF ćwicz razem z nami 06.45 Dzień dobry i zdrowy magazyn fitness 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Żądło talk-show 08.15 Przeglądarka ciekawostki ze świata 08.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu program rozrywkowy 09.30 Maja w ogrodzie magazyn ogrodniczy 10.00 Biografie: Jacqueline Onassis portrety wielkich osobowości XX wieku 10.55 O tym się mówi magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko magazyn poradnikowy 12.00 Jak się nie ubierać? 5 serial dokumentalny 13.00 Co za tydzień 13.30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nigella ucztuje magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Kiefer Sutherland serial dokumentalny 15.30 Mamo, to ja - the best of magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia magazyn poradnikowy 16.30 Grunt to zdrowie magazyn 17.00 Salon piękności - the best of magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 Lekcja stylu - the best of magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Żądło talk-show 19.15 Przeglądarka ciekawostki ze świata 19.30 Telewizja od kuchni - super odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 20.00 Uwaga, faceci! (odc. 4/22) serial obyczajowy wyk. Anne Heche, Derek Richardson, Sarah Strange, James Tupper 21.00 Nigella ucztuje magazyn kulinarny 21.30 Zaklinacze wnętrz magazyn poradnikowy 22.00 Magiel towarzyski - super program rozrywkowy 22.30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago serial dokumentalny 23.00 Hotel Babylon (odc. 3/16) serial komediowy reż. Howard Overman, wyk. Tamzin Outhwaite, Max Beesley, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Emma Pierson 00.10 Seks inspektorzy 2 magazyn 01.00 Kto tu rządzi? reality show 02.05 Co za tydzień 02.30 Tessa w domu wakacje magazyn 02.55 Ona, czyli ja autorski program Joanny Brodzik 03.20 Kto tu TERAZ rządzi? reality show 03.45 Grunt to zdrowie magazyn 04.10 Notes kulinarny magazyn 04.35 Co za tydzień Kuchnia.tv 07.00 Telesprzedaż 07.30 Para w kuchni: Marchewka i buraki (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Przebojowe śniadanie (odc. 11) magazyn kulinarny 08.10 Julie gotuje (odc. 30) magazyn kulinarny 08.15 Telesprzedaż 08.50 Delia na lato: Wegetariańskie lato (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 09.20 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne (odc. 63) magazyn kulinarny 09.45 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 10.40 Bosonoga Contessa: Jadalne dzieło sztuki (odc. 35) magazyn kulinarny 11.05 Na słodko 2: Kwaśna śmietana (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Telesprzedaż 12.00 Martha: David Boreanaz i Walt Willey (odc. 89) talk-show 12.45 Telesprzedaż 13.15 Julie gotuje (odc. 30) magazyn kulinarny 13.20 Jamie w domu: Truskawki (odc. 4) magazyn kulinarny 13.50 Para w kuchni: Marchewka i buraki (odc. 22) magazyn kulinarny 14.20 Dania w pół godziny: Wegetariański makaron penne (odc. 63) magazyn kulinarny 14.45 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 24) magazyn kulinarny 15.40 Na słodko 2: Banany (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 16.05 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie (odc. 36) magazyn kulinarny 16.30 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek (odc. 10) magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Julie gotuje (odc. 30) magazyn kulinarny 17.05 Dania w pół godziny: Kulinarne dziedzictwo (odc. 64) magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Jamie i Król Rocka (odc. 36) magazyn kulinarny 17.55 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Słodkie zioła i jadalne kwiaty (odc. 7) magazyn poradnikowy 18.25 Surfing po menu 3: Jezioro Argyle (odc. 2/24) magazyn kulinarny 18.55 Para w kuchni: Chilli (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 19.25 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 19.45 Julie gotuje (odc. 30) magazyn kulinarny 19.50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Piernikowe ludki (odc. 12) magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka (odc. 5) magazyn kulinarny 20.30 Sposób na przyjęcie: 10. rocznica ślubu (odc. 15) magazyn poradnikowy 21.00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 21.30 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Zupy Jamiego (odc. 35) magazyn kulinarny 21.55 Para w kuchni: Chilli (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny 22.25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła sałatkowe (odc. 6) magazyn poradnikowy 22.55 Surfing po menu 3: Wyspa Tiwi (odc. 1/24) magazyn kulinarny 23.25 Na słodko 2: Orzechy laskowe (odc. 2) magazyn kulinarny 23.50 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie (odc. 36) magazyn kulinarny 00.15 Telesprzedaż 01.50 Na słodko 2: Orzechy laskowe (odc. 3) magazyn kulinarny 02.15 Bosonoga Contessa: Śniadanie na powitanie (odc. 36) magazyn kulinarny 02.40 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem (odc. 9) magazyn kulinarny 03.10 Zgrabne gotowanie (odc. 25) magazyn kulinarny 03.35 Dania w pół godziny: Kulinarne dziedzictwo (odc. 64) magazyn kulinarny 04.00 Para w kuchni: Chilli (odc. 23) magazyn kulinarny Cartoon Network 06:00 Kreskówki na życzenie - magazyn filmów animowanych 21:00 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 02:30 Jam łasica - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial dla dzieci 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA Zig Zap 06:00 Histeria (4) - serial animowany, USA 1998 06:25 Pinky i Mózg (46) - serial animowany, USA 1995-1998 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory (23) - serial animowany, Francja 07:00 Szał na Amandę (26) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:25 Friday Wear (30) - serial animowany, Francja 07:30 Płaskmania (13) - serial animowany, Francja 2004 08:00 Klub Winx 3 (18) - serial animowany, Włochy 2007 08:30 Skyland początek nowego świata (10) - serial animowany, Francja 08:55 Zakręceni Gliniarze (3) - serial animowany, Francja 2006 09:20 Wybraniec smoka 2 (8) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Kod Lyoko (38) - serial animowany, Francja 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2 (8) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 10:35 Na wysokiej fali (12/26) - serial młodzieżowy, Australia 2005-2006 11:00 Teledyski - program muzyczny 11:10 Lizzie McGuire 3 (1) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 11:35 Friday Wear (31) - serial animowany, Francja 11:40 Klinika pod kangurem (2/25) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002 12:05 Zagubieni z lotu 29 (11) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 12:30 Gwiazda od zaraz (3) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 12:55 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (7) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 13:20 Histeria (5) - serial animowany, USA 1998 13:45 Pinky i Mózg (47) - serial animowany, USA 1995-1998 14:10 Ekstremalne kaczory (24) - serial animowany, Francja 14:20 Szał na Amandę (27) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 14:45 Zap Room - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Płaskmania (14) - serial animowany, Francja 2004 15:35 Klub Winx 3 (19) - serial animowany, Włochy 2007 16:00 Pamiętniki Barbie - film animowany 17:25 Kod Lyoko (39) - serial animowany, Francja 18:10 Karol do kwadratu 2 (9) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (13/26) - serial młodzieżowy, Australia 2005-2006 18:50 Gwiazda od zaraz (4) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 19:15 Lizzie McGuire 3 (2) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29 (12) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 20:00 Klinika pod kangurem (3/25) - serial młodzieżowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002 20:25 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (8) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:50 Ekstremalne kaczory (37) - serial animowany, Francja Jetix 06:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 06:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 07:35 Power Rangers Ninja Storm - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:25 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial dla dzieci 08:50 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 09:10 Pucca - serial dla dzieci 09:20 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 09:35 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 13:15 Pucca - serial dla dzieci 13:35 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 14:00 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:35 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 14:45 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 15:05 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial dla dzieci 16:20 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 18:50 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 19:15 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar - serial dla dzieci 20:15 Mroczna przepowiednia - serial dla dzieci 20:40 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 21:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 21:55 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:20 Sonic X - serial animowany 22:45 Pokemon - serial dla dzieci 23:10 Pokemon - serial dla dzieci 23:35 X-Men - serial animowany Hyper 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - Serial rysunkowy odc. 18 21:30 Fresh Air - Informacje Need for Speed Carbon 22:00 Review territory - Informacje 22:30 Java Games - Informacje 22:40 Fresh Air - Informacje Heroes of Annihilated Empires 23:00 Game Play - Informacje 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - Serial rysunkowy odc. 17 23:45 Game Factory - Informacje Killzone Liberation 0:00 Hyper Classic - Informacje 0:30 Klipy - Informacje Superstacja 06.00 Dziennik 06.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 06.30 Flesz 06.34 Pogoda 06.35 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 06.45 Flesz 06.47 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.30 Flesz 07.34 Pogoda 07.35 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.45 Flesz 07.47 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.00 Dziennik 08.05 Sport program informacyjny 08.10 Pogoda 08.15 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.30 Flesz 08.34 Pogoda 08.35 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.45 Flesz 08.47 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.00 Dziennik 09.05 Pogoda 09.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.30 Flesz 09.34 Pogoda 09.35 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.45 Flesz 09.47 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.00 Telezakupy 11.00 Dziennik 11.07 Pogoda 11.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 11.30 Flesz 11.34 Pogoda 11.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 11.45 Flesz 11.47 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 12.00 Dziennik 12.07 Sport program informacyjny 12.12 Pogoda 12.15 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 12.30 Flesz 12.34 Pogoda 12.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 12.45 Flesz 12.47 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 13.00 Dziennik 13.07 Pogoda 13.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 13.30 Flesz 13.34 Pogoda 13.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 13.45 Flesz 13.47 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 14.00 Dziennik 14.07 Pogoda 14.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 14.30 Flesz 14.34 Pogoda 14.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 14.45 Flesz 14.47 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 15.00 Dziennik 15.07 Pogoda 15.10 Superwomen program poradnikowy 15.30 Flesz 15.34 Pogoda 15.35 Superwomen program poradnikowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.07 Pogoda 16.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 16.30 Flesz 16.34 Pogoda 16.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 17.00 Dziennik 17.07 Pogoda 17.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 17.30 Flesz 17.34 Pogoda 17.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 17.45 Flesz 17.47 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 18.00 Dziennik główne wydanie 18.15 Sport program informacyjny 18.20 Pogoda 18.30 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 19.00 Dziennik 19.07 Pogoda 19.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 19.30 Flesz 19.34 Pogoda 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.00 Dziennik 20.07 Pogoda 20.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 20.30 Flesz 20.34 Pogoda 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 Dziennik 21.07 Pogoda 21.10 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 21.30 Flesz 21.34 Pogoda 21.35 W punkt program publicystyczny 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Sport program informacyjny 22.15 Pogoda 22.20 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 22.30 Flesz 22.34 Pogoda 22.35 Krzywe zwierciadło program publicystyczny 23.00 Dziennik 23.07 Pogoda 23.10 Krzywe zwierciadło program publicystyczny 23.30 Flesz 23.34 Pogoda 23.35 Superstacja live serwisy informacyjne 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Rezonans program publicystyczny 01.00 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 01.30 W punkt program publicystyczny 02.00 Krzywe zwierciadło program publicystyczny 03.00 Dziennik 03.30 Rezonans program publicystyczny 04.00 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 04.30 W punkt program publicystyczny 05.00 Krzywe zwierciadło program publicystyczny MTV Polska 06.00 Starter klipy na dobry początek dnia 09.00 Alarm MTV talk-show 10.00 MTV w domu u...: Piłkarzy z wizytą u gwiazd 11.00 Made MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12.00 All Access: Hollywood nipped and tucked za kulisami życia gwiazd 12.30 All Access: Ciała rodem z plaży za kulisami życia gwiazd 13.00 Summer of MTV letnie hity 16.00 Pimp My Ride wszystko o tuningu 16.30 Penetratorzy sekrety alkowy 17.00 Date My Mom rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17.30 Moja własna gwiazda show randkowe 18.00 Real World v. Road Rules reality show 18.30 Zatańcz to! szkoła tańca 19.00 True Life: Jestem na wakacjach cała prawda o młodzieży 20.00 Iquiz program interaktywny 21.00 Dom Runa reality show 21.30 MTV wkręca Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22.00 Scarred program dla odważnych 22.30 Narzeczona Bama reality show 23.00 Juvies dokument o trudnej młodzieży 00.00 Strutter talk-show 00.30 Dirty Sanchez do pierwszej krwi 01.00 PartyZone klubowe rytmy 04.00 Bezsenność z MTV klipy dla nocnych marków 4fun.tv 07.00 Powstanie live!!! 08.00 Powstanie live!!! 09.00 4fun.hits (nowości) 10.00 4fun.hits 11.00 4fun'rocks 12.00 Teraz.pl program muzyczny 13.00 4fun.hits 14.00 Parszywe pozycje 15.00 Kartony filmy animowane 16.00 4fun'rocks 17.00 4fun.hits 18.00 Casting 19.00 4fun.nowości 20.00 Kartony filmy animowane 21.00 Club Dance 22.00 4fun'rocks 23.00 Kartony filmy animowane 00.00 Selektor program klubowy 01.00 4fun'ocka 02.00 4fun'ocka 03.00 4fun'ocka 04.00 4fun'ocka 05.00 4fun'ocka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eén z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Monde z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku